I'd Burn For You
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: What if after Roland's beach party in Torment, Luce found Cam instead of Daniel? my plot twist but the rest belong to Ms Lauren Kate.One shot,


Xx Fallen, by Lauren Kate Fan Fiction xX

Xx I'd Burn for You xX

Summary: After Roland's beach party in Torment, what would happen if instead of meeting Daniel, Luce found Cam instead?

Disclaimer: All rights go to Lauren Kate, I only own this plot, though I wish to own Cam.

Xx Luce's POV xX

Few more mysterious punch and Luce started to feel dizzy. She was never the kind of girl who does this kind of stuff but she made an exception for Roland's party. The punch was delicious actually, somewhere in between lychee and a tangy taste of s fruit she could not fathom.

Her mind won't stop working which was making everything even worse, the pumping music, the gyrating bodies, the fire which was burning very brightly and the smell of alcohol mixed with sweats and perfume. She tried to loosen up but she just can't.

Luce turned away from the party atmosphere. She decided to take a walk along the Shoreline beach. She knew that Daniel would be mad if he knew that she was wandering alone. Few steps further from the crowd and she finally could breathe in the briny and cool breeze of Shoreline. She walked further from the crowd, this time she was trying to block out the blaring music from her eardrums and save it for the relaxing and even sound of the wave hitting the shore.

The moon was crescent but it still shone brightly and the stars was scattered all over the sky making the sky glitter and it was so beautiful. Luce thought about her star, Daniel. Is he thinking of her at this very moment she was thinking of him? She was thinking about him all the time at every breath she took and every beats of her hearts. She dreamt of him every night and he was her only dream and she wonder if she was his. She sat on the white and sandy beach. She wrapped her arms around her crouched knees and rested her chin in the space between her two knees.

Her mind was still whirling around the subject called 'Daniel'. Why won't he tell her anything? Why is he not here, with her? She felt so alone and cold without him. Luce's cheek became wet at the thought of Daniel.

She poured all of her hearts out through her tears. She cried so hard that she did not realize an angel had landed behind her.

"Now what are you doing here alone?" A familiar husky yet annoying voice hit her eardrums. She stood up and turned around. Her guess was right, it was Cam.

He stood before her with, dressed all in black. Black hoodie which the hood was brought up, covering his jet black hair and the sleeves were pulled up to his elbow, black jeans and a pair of black Converse sneakers. His eyes were bright green, his lip that was quirked up one side to a smirk still does has that berry stained effect and his skin was as pale as she was used to. He was facing the moonlight and his glorious golden wings shone like a golden stars. It was beautiful, so beautiful she would have swoon over if it wasn't for the reason she already had Daniel and for the reason that this was Cam.

"Why would you care? Mind your own business." Luce said with an absolute sharpness that wouldn't scratch Cam a bit even, he was used to that kind of tone of speaking like a second language he was fluent with. Actually, Cam was fluent in every single language on Earth, Heaven or Hell, so yeah.

"Well I was just trying to-Luce, were you crying?" Cam said and leaned in closer to Luce to have a better look of her face.

Luce backed away from Cam. "It was none of your matter!" Luce exclaimed and walked away from Cam. Cam bit his lips.

"Well, you are my friend," he said as he retracted his wings and catch up with Luce.

At that, Luce stopped at her track and turned around to look at Cam with a look of amusing disbelieve on her beautiful face. "Are you kidding me?" Luce said.

"Kidding what?" Cam said with an honest curiosity.

"When you said that I am your friend,"

"Well, I am not and why are you asking me whether-"

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING THAT WE HAD IN SWORD AND CROSS WAS OVER! _You _betrayed _me; _you were a fucking _demon,_ a deceiver! You don't even have a heart and you don't even want to be my _friend_! You said it yourself remember?!" Luce shouted with rage at Cam.

Cam was wide-eyed and thoroughly shocked. He had never been this hurt ever. He stepped back with a clearer than crystal hurt in his eyes. He turned away from Luce and sat on the beach. He was guessing that it was his turn now to cry on the beach. His lips were tight as he was trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. Luce felt a sharp pang of guilt because what she had said was probably way too harsh.

"Cam, I am sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Don't be, I deserve it. I hurt you and betrayed you. I am a demon, a deceiver and I had lied to you but there were one thing that you should at least understand that, I never lie to you about how I felt about you. I truly love you. Ever since the beginning I had loved you and never stop loving you even do I had stepped to the dark side, I love you so much that it kills me by the fact that you would never be mine and I was bound to love you and will never get you. I'd burn for you Luce! I would do anything for you."

"Cam I-"

"But you were always Daniel's no matter what happen. So many times in our past that you met me before Daniel and you fall for me and gave me hope but all of those hopes turns to nothing once Daniel came into the picture. You even had the heart to break off our engagement and even ran away from me when I was your husband for Daniel, all for Daniel! Do you ever even spend a slight moment in your time now thinking what I felt and been through all of those heartbreak. I had tried to kill myself but nobody came for me, nobody even cares or wondered where I had been. It was all because of I am a demon! I have a heart! How dark or black it was, _I HAVE A HEART!"_

Tear fell from Cam's eyes. He just can't hold this in anymore, it had been too long. Luce was stunned for a moment and her hearts swelled like she could feel what Cam was feeling.

"Then why were you kept on falling for me? You could get any girls you want but why me?"

"Because I love you and I still have hope in you. I can get any girls I want, that is true but what I want is you and I can't get you, I can't ever."

"Cam, I am sorry. I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to. You were lucky to be bound to Daniel and Daniel is luckier to be bound to you. I was hoping for a Heaven I can't reach so Hell I goes." His tears had dried and he was looking at her with that flicker of hope that won't die.

"I can't give you my heart, I had given it to Daniel wholly, but I want you to know at least that you do earn a place in there, as my friend," Luce's heart was beating fast as she said so. She doesn't want to hurt Cam anymore like she already does.

Cam smiled and said, "Friend sounds good to me, very good," he said standing up and unfurling his golden wings, ready to take off to the night.

"Cam, wait!" Luce called and Cam turned to look at her.

"Was it true what you said, that I had been married to you once?" Luce had hesitated to ask this question but she has to. She needs to know the truth.

Cam smiled a sad yet sweet smile. "Yes, you were once Mrs Briel," Cam said and bended his knees to take off.

But his hands were pulled by Luce, closer to her and she kissed him on his cheek. He was stunned by Luce's doings.

"Be careful and don't get yourself killed. I need you," Luce said and Cam nodded with a smile.

"I won't!" he said enthusiastically and took off to the midnight sky, letting the icy cold wind slapping to him and pushing his hood back. His cheek was colder because he cried again. He stopped mid-air and pulled out a ring that was chained to a silver necklace around his neck. It was Lucinda's wedding ring when she was married to him. He kissed the ring.

"I won't stop loving you Lucinda, I won't," he said to himself and fly up higher to the sky, to a place where no human could reach.

Xx The end of _I'd burn for you_ xX

A/N well that was my twist =) I hope you liked it since this was quite tricky to write since I had wrote the earlier version of this last year but I never posted it since I wrote this using pen and papers. This was the better and improved though I was pretty sure that some mistake could be there. Hahaha never mind, hope you guys like this and pretty please, review and tell me what you think about this.


End file.
